


Bake My Day

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Mitch leaves a mini cupcake for Benny in his office every morning. Benny is adorably clueless about what it means.





	Bake My Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildheartx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/gifts).



> From one rare pair lover to another, I know what it’s like to create at least 50% of the content for a ship that you love!
> 
> So, I just wanted to share a little something since Britt has written one my favorite ships multiple times.
> 
> This is my way of thanking her for giving me some content other than just my headcanons, LOL!
> 
> I hope that you (and everyone else who reads) enjoys this because I had so much fun writing this!

* * *

_You don't condemn me when I read your words wrong_

_Cause I'm still learning your language_

_**Learning Your Language- LeAnn Rimes** _

* * *

“What flavor of mini cupcake did your boyfriend leave you this morning?” Chris teases.

Benny blushes. “Shut up, Mitch isn’t my boyfriend!”

“It’s not for lack of trying on his part,” Rick retorts.

“Mitch is a sweet southern gentleman. It doesn't mean he's flirting just because he drops me off a treat every morning,” Benny says.

“Are you serious right now, Benny? This has been going on for weeks now. Mitch leaves you a goddamn love note along with a cupcake every morning. Do you see him doing that for anyone else that works at this gym?” Chris points out.

Benintendi quickly disappears into his office to hide the fact that his skin down to his neck is now flushed. He privately eats the caramel banana nut mini cupcake that Mitch left him on his desk. Mitch’s notes always tell him the flavor of the cupcake and there’s normally some kind of message telling him to have a good day. Mitch owns a bakery called Bake My Day which opened up right next to Rick, Chris, and Benny’s gym less than a month ago. He specializes in making a variety of healthy pastries and desserts. He leaves him a different flavored mini cupcake every morning before Benny gets to work.

* * *

“Remember that you’re teaching my last pilates class for me tonight,” Rick reminds Benny.

“Yeah, yeah,” Benny replies.

Chris smirks. “You know that’s the one Mitch comes to, right?”

“Oh, fuck me,” Benny curses under his breath.

Of course, Benintendi’s day flies by. He usually teaches yoga, pilates, and various other classes earlier in the day and he does personal training sessions later in the afternoon and at night. His schedule is flip-flopped because Rick wanted to have a date night with his husband, Chris. Benny’s a romantic at heart, so there’s no way that he could turn down that request. He doesn’t really get nervous teaching classes anymore unless it’s a new one. Or in this case, he’s nervous because Mitch Moreland and his perfectly thick body are going to be sweating just a few feet away from him.

“Have a good night,” Chris tells him on his way out.

“Yeah, you too,” Benny responds.

* * *

“I didn’t know you were teaching the class tonight, Angel Face,” Mitch says with a smile.

“Yeah. I-I’m just filling in for Rick this one time,” Benny answers.

He always gets so flustered when Mitch calls him ‘Angel Face.’ There’s just _something_ about his southern accent and how affectionate that his tone is that makes Benintendi absolutely weak. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but Benny was definitely interested in Mitch as soon as he first laid eyes on him. He’s still not convinced that his feelings are actually requited despite Chris, Rick, and everyone else telling him that they are. Benny takes a few sips of water as he waits on the rest of the class to fill in. He introduces himself to everyone before he gets started.

* * *

“That was fun,” Mitch says after class.

“I’m glad you thought so,” Benny comments as he straightens up the room.

“I’d love to find other ways to make you sweat,” Mitch flirts.

“Yeah? You should go for a run with me, then,” Benny remarks.

Mitch laughs. “Uh huh, I was _totally_ talking about running.”

* * *

“You know that I was just like you before me and Rick got together, right?” Chris mentions at lunch a few days later.

“How so?” Benny asks.

“He was so fucking into me, but I was somehow blind to it,” Chris explains.

Benny takes the tomatoes off of his sandwich. “I like him, so it would crush me if everyone was wrong about him liking me back.”

“Sure, sometimes you'll swing and you'll miss. But other times you'll swing . . . and you'll end up married to the best guy that you know,” Chris tells him.

“So, you think that I should talk to him?” Benny checks.

“Yes. He’s making the cupcakes for Cora’s retirement party, so you actually have to talk to Mitch about that tomorrow. He said something about a taste test, you’re going to pick your top five flavors,” Chris remembers.

Benny shakes his head. “Of course you signed _me_ up to do that.”

* * *

When Benintendi walks into Bake My Day, he realizes that he has never seen the inside of the building. Mitch and his business partners, Brock and Nate came over to introduce themselves after their grand opening and then Mitch started delivering mini cupcakes to Benny every morning. He sits down at one of the tables because Mitch is helping a customer order donuts for a meeting tomorrow morning. Benny feels butterflies in his stomach when Mitch notices him and shoots him a big smile.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Angel Face?” Mitch asks.

“I’m here to pick the cupcakes flavors for our party on Friday,” Benny says.

“Right. Let’s go back to the kitchen, I already have things set up,” Mitch tells him.

* * *

“So far, you really like the vanilla latte, S’mores, the triple chocolate fudge, and the strawberry white chocolate ones,” Mitch recaps.

“Well, I really like _all_ of them. But yes, those are my four favorites right now,” Benny replies.

“I have a new flavor I just came up with a few days ago that I want to share with you. No one has tried this one besides me, Nate, and Brock,” Mitch lets him know.

“Ooh, I’m intrigued. What is it?” Benny wants to know.

“It’s a salted cookie butter vanilla cupcake. I hope you enjoy it,” Mitch says.

He cuts off a very small piece of the cupcake, but he makes sure that there’s enough frosting on it. Mitch apologizes for running out of clean forks, but Benny tells him it’s fine. He just uses his fingers like he normally would. Before Mitch can ask him how it tastes, Benintendi lets out a nearly pornographic moan. His eyes roll into the back of his head and Mitch jokingly asks if he should leave the room. Benny turns a deep shade of crimson and it’s truly the cutest thing that Mitch has ever seen. There’s some frosting stuck on the corner of Benintendi’s mouth, so he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. Mitch doesn’t immediately remove his hand from Benny’s face.

“You really do have the face of an angel,” Mitch comments.

Benny nervously bites his lip. “Mitch . . . ”

“I love the way that your skin flushes all the time. I love that you get tongue-tied around me. I love how you look so breathless every time I call you ‘Angel Face.’ I love the way you say my name,” Mitch says.

“I love the way you look at me, I love when you smile. The best part of my morning is reading your notes and seeing what you baked for me. The best part of my night is when you walk into my gym,” Benny admits.

“I was starting to think that you would never pick up on my flirting,” Mitch half-jokes.

“I was afraid of how hurt I’d be if you weren’t actually flirting. I didn’t want to get embarrassed. I wanted to be sure,” Benny explains.

“Oh, Angel Face. You are too cute for your own good,” Mitch responds.

* * *

“I have a date on Friday!” Benny announces when he gets back from Mitch’s bakery.

“Please tell me that it’s with Mitch!” Rick says.

“Yes, of course!” Benny replies.

“It’s about time. I thought Mitch might have to propose before you got the picture,” Chris teases him.

“You are one to fucking talk, Chris! At least he realizes that it’s a date. I practically had my hand down your pants in my car before you realized we were on a date,” Rick reminisces.

Benny snorts. “Wow, Sale. You can _never_ make fun of me for being clueless again!”

“In my defense, I was a very awkward skinny kid from a small town in Florida. My sister also made me watch ‘She’s All That’ like twenty times growing up,” Chris explains.

“That’s actually valid,” Benny says with a laugh.

“I hope you have a good time. You haven’t had a date since Mookie left and it’s time. You deserve to be happy,” Rick lets him know.

* * *

Benny doesn’t normally kiss on the first date. It’s not that he’s against it, most of his first dates just don’t usually go well enough to end with a kiss. After a fun night of bowling and dinner at the best Italian restaurant in town, Benny’s definitely thinking about kissing Mitch. He probably wouldn’t say no if Mitch offered to do _more_ than that, too. When they pull up in front of his apartment, Mitch walks Benny to his apartment door of course. It’s not completely dark out despite it being late because of how brightly that the stars are shining.

“I’m honestly not ready for this night to end,” Benny admits.

“Oh?” Mitch asks suggestively.

“That did sound like an invitation, didn’t it? Wow, that came out wrong!” Benny exclaims.

“I just like giving you a hard time. I know that’s not what you meant. Not that I’d turn you down if you were interested . . . ” Mitch hints.

“Duly noted. How about a kiss to start?” Benny asks.

Mitch’s eyes light up as if he were waiting to hear those words all night. He gently backs Benny into his apartment door. Mitch places his large hands around Benintendi’s waist as he slowly brings their lips together. Benny’s tongue tastes like traces of garlic and marinara sauce from dinner, but Mitch can still taste _him_ underneath it. The kiss heats up as Benny moans into his mouth unabashedly. He grabs Mitch by the collar of his shirt, pulling his body closer. This is definitely better than Benny fantasized about. They don’t pull away until a dog barking across the street interrupts them.

“We should say goodnight now, right?” Benny says once he catches his breath.

“Yeah, we should,” Mitch whispers against his lips.

“We should definitely do this again, Mitch. Good night,” Benny tells him.

“Hopefully next time I won’t forget the mini cupcake I made you. The one I wanted to give you tonight was a tiramisu one. I accidentally left it at the bakery, sorry about that!” Mitch apologizes.

Benny smirks. “Just give it to me tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a local place where I live called Bake My Day (I ordered my college graduation cake from there) and I think that’s an adorable name for a bakery.
> 
> I’ve been trying to write some form of this idea for like 5+ years now, so I’m glad that I finally got around to it, LOL!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!
> 
> I love Mitch and Benny, so I’m sure that I’ll be writing them again!!


End file.
